Talk:Blasters/@comment-35333582-20180521152320/@comment-35577471-20180531171857
Heres my edit of your cards HikaruNyan555 Blaster Blade Burst (Grade 3 With Imaginary Gift FORCE, 13000 Power Base) ACT(VC)1/TURN:COSTBlast 2 Draw 2 cards, and choose 2 cards from your hand, and call them to (RC) in the front row , and this unit gets [POWER equal to the total POWER of the units called by this efect until the end of the turn. CONT(VC):If you have a unit named "Blaster Blade" in your soul, this unit gets (CONT(VC): At the end of your turn if you have a unit with Blaster Blade in its name Counter Charge 1 Soul Charge 1) and CRITICAL+1 AUTO(VC):When this unit attacks this unit gets +5000 power until end of turn. CONT(VC):when this unit's power becomes 50,000 or greater all of your oppenents normal units get intercept, and this unit may intercept in the back row. I edited this becuase no one wants to have wants to fight an 18k base, thats a grade one on a accel circle or a 9k grade two being boosted by a 9k grade 1 for 1 5k shield, but I kept the extra 5k alive with an on attack skill.I also gave it a skill that promotes getting grade twos instead of grade threes wich of course would make you waste an imaginary gift. I also made it call to the front row to slightly weaken the massive power and critical on top of the resource restoration.On top of this if this units power becomes too high all of your opponents units get to intercept Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Grade 2, 10000 Power Base) [ AUTO](RC):When this unit attacks a Vanguard, if you have a Vanguard wiht "Blaster in it's original card name, your vanguard gets +3000 until the end of the turn. AUTO(RC):When placed you may give your grade 3 vanguard with blaster in its name +4000 power for each grade two in the front row. This unit synergieses with Blaster Blade Burst and gives it a maximum of +11000 power by its self if its paired with a grade 2.None of this is from the Blaster Blade Burst's ability too. Star Call Trumpeter (Grade 2, 9000 Power Base) AUTO(RC):When placed COSTBlast 1 & and Soul Blast 1, if you have a Vanguard with "Blaster" in its original card name, search your deck for up to one Grade 2 or less card, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck. AUTO(RC):When placed you may give your grade 3 vanguard with blaster in its name +3000 power for each grade two in the front row. This unit gives Blaster Blade Burst +3000 power and a max of +6000 power without using its kinda powerful skill to call another who gives Blaster Blade Burst another +6000 power wich can call enouther to give Blaster Blade Burst +6000 and that unit can call another wich gives Blaster Blade Burst another +6000 wich totals up to an extra +24000 but I would not recomend this combo becuase of its whoping cost of counterblast 4 soulblast 4 but more importantly this card can be used as a utility to call important units. What do you think? Any and all input is apreciated.